


Miroctane Drabbles

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, In line with miroctane moments probably, M/M, drabbles from tumblr, hair play, nsfw elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Miroctane drabbles/requests from my tumblr OhThatsViolet





	1. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request sent to my ask-octane-mirage tumblr blog.
> 
> Having dreams about losing each other

**Elliott's Dream**

_Everything happened so fast. The shooting. The grenades. The smoke. It all swirled around him, in a flurry so fast he could barely breathe. Stray bullets were flew in all directions, some firing from his own weapon, the other’s came from whoever had finished off his teammates, leaving him alone, in the open space between the market and the caves._

_None of that mattered now. The shooting had stopped, the remaining squads had disappeared. He didn’t care to wonder where they’d gone. All he could focus on was the crumbled bundle in his arms. He supported his partner’s weight as a shaking hand clamped over the bullet wound in the runner’s chest. He didn’t need to be told. He knew he was the one that shot him._

_“T-tav?”, he whispered. “Tav...C-can you hear me?” _  
_He fumbled to remove his lover’s gloves and mask, searching for any sign of a pulse, any indication of life...just...anything. His heart was still beating. It was faint and quickly fading, as his head lolled to the side lifelessly, a single trickle of blood rolling from his lips and onto Elliott’s suit._  
_“I’m so s-orr-y-y. It...It was an ac-ac-accident. You know th-that, don’t you?” _  
_He clung to his boyfriend tighter._  
_“P-pl-please don’t le-eave me. I’m sorry.”_

_His body was shaking all over as he laid his partner out on the ground._  
_“I can fix this”, he said, tearing his scarf from around his neck to begin dabbing away some of the blood. But it wouldn’t stop coming. His chest started to heave as choked sobs began to escape him._  
_“N-no. Not...not th-this again.”_  
_He punched the sand underneath him angrily, glaring up at the sky as tears continued to roll down his face, wanting someone to blame for all this. _  
_“Why is it always me?!”, he screamed into the void. _  
_He reached out to take his partner’s hand in his own. It was already cold. He’d lost him._

Elliott startled awake, hands trembling as he fought his way through the sheets, a weary sigh escaping him as they settled on his lover. He was sleeping soundly, with not a care in the world. But he was still here. Still alive. Still warm. Elliott wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close, desperate to absorb as much of that warmth as possible. A couple of stray tears rolled down his cheeks and he had to remind himself that everything was okay. Octavio was still here and that’s all the mattered.

** Octavio's Dream **

_“What’s this all about?”, he asked cautiously, as he stepped into the living room. A couple of bags were laid in a neat pile near the door. “Are we going somewhere?”_  
_A horrible tension came over the room, as his partner turned around to face him, not meeting his eyes. _  
_“Not us. Me. I’m leaving.”_  
_Octavio shook his head in confusion, taking a tentative step towards his boyfriend. _  
_“What...Where are you going?” _  
_“I’m gonna stay at a friend’s place for few nights. I...want you to move out.”_

_His heart skipped a beat at the words, a heavy feeling settling on his shoulders. _  
_“I live here.”_  
_“Not...anymore. This is my apartment”._  
_Elliott met his gaze for the first time._  
_“I’m breaking up with you.” _  
_Octavio almost laughed at the statement. He couldn’t be serious. Elliott was trying to pay him back for all the pranks he’d done. That’s what this was. The only problem was...Elliott wasn’t laughing._  
_“Wait you’re...No. You can’t be serious?!”_  
_“I am serious”, his partner said coldly, reaching down to pick up the bags. “I’ll give you a couple of days but then-”_

_Octavio reached out for his arm, grabbing it tightly. _  
_“I’m not gonna let you walk out on me!”, he said, voice quivering. “Mira, we can fix this.”_  
_Elliott pulled his arm out of his grasp. _  
_“We can’t. It’s too late for that. I’ve...met someone else. I’m sorry.”_  
_He felt like his whole world was crumbling around him, along with his future. He didn’t even realise he’d begun crying._  
_“What about us?! What about all the plans we made?! Our future?! What about that?!”_

_“I just...want a normal life”, his now ex-boyfriend said quietly._  
_“We are normal!”_  
_Elliott scoffed._  
_“We are not normal, Octavio. What we do for a living isn’t normal. What you do for fun isn’t normal!”_  
_The runner clenched his fists by his sides, to try to stop the trembling in his fingers._  
_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_  
_“Do you really need me to spell it out for you?!”, Elliott seethed. “I’ve asked so many times to stop with this stunt shit and you never do! You’re a danger to yourself! You blew off your own legs, for fucks sake! I can’t...even believe I entertained the idea of ever having a family with you. I’m done.”_  
_“You can’t leave! I love you!”_  
_But he did leave._

Octavio’s eyes fluttered open, quickly sitting up in the bed. He turned to look for his partner who was nowhere to be seen. That didn’t really happen. Did it? He briskly got himself together and raced into the kitchen.

And there was Elliott, still in his pajamas, as he worked on something at the stove, humming along to whatever cheesy pop song was on the radio. He beamed at him, when he saw him approach slowly.  
“Hey, beautiful. I was kinda hoping I’d be able to bring you breakfast in bed.”  
Octavio eyed him hesitantly, until he was pulled into a one armed hug.  
“What’s the matter?”  
The speedster buried his head into his partner, inhaling his scent.  
“Nothing.”  
“Aw well, whatever it is, it’s nothing Grandma Witt’s pancake recipe can’t fix. Nothing but the best for the man I love, right?”  
Hearing those words allowed Octavio to release a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s waist as he began dishing out the food, the sweet smell filled his nostrils. It was okay. Elliott still loved him. That was all needed.


	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a bath together

Octavio swept his hands through the bubbles, savouring the sensation of the warm water on his skin. He ran his palms over his legs, in an attempt to soothe the ache that had gathered in his muscles, after a long day in the arena.   
"Are you gonna shove over a little, or are you planning on hogging all the hot water for yourself?"   
The runner looked up at his partner, who has a playful smile on his face, as he shucked off his robe and dipped a couple of fingers into the water.   
"Is it warm enough?"  
"It's perfect. Get in, already."   
Octavio shifted forward in the tub, allowing his partner to slip in behind him, before leaning back against the trickster's torso. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him in as Elliott placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.   
"I really needed this today" he sighed, settling back into the water, using his hands to invite the younger legend to follow him, as he lay back against the tub.  
"Me too" Octavio agreed. "I like the bubbles."  
Elliott was right. It had been a long day for both of them.   
"How are you doing, hmm? Still sore?".  
"A little" the speedster admitted. "It hurts more here than my legs, though. It's weird."   
He reached back to point out the aching spot in his lower back, just above his tailbone.  
"My poor, baby" Elliott hummed, reaching under the water to trace his fingers over his lover's exposed skin. "Want me to give you a little back rub?"  
Octavio nodded, enthusiastically.   
"Yes. Por favor."

Elliott ran his hands over the lower portion of his back, using his fingers to gently work into the muscles that were holding any tension. Octavio leaned forward slightly, to provide the trickster with easier access, sighing contently as his partner continued to graze his hands lusciously over his skin. After a few minutes of massaging his lower back, the trickster continued his venture upwards, paying his shoulders some attention. He used movements that were firm but still soothing, reducing his boyfriend's discomfort with each stroke. "That feels really good" the runner encouraged, as his lover worked at the area between his shoulder blades. "Good" was the simple reply he got. "You deserve this." Octavio doubted how true that statement was but, wasn't about to start complaining as his partner trailed his hands down the length of his back a few more times, completing the massage. "There we go," he said, sounding satisfied with his work. "How was that?" "It was great. Gracias, amor. Thank you". "Anything for you, sweetheart" Elliott told him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you". Octavio lay back against his partner, dragging his fingers through the bubbles again. "I love you too, cariño. You're the best." "And don't you forget it!" Elliott chuckled. The speedster smiled to himself. Elliott had nothing to worry about, in that regard.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based some time between chapter 8 of Miroctane Moments and my fic Answer Honestly. 
> 
> Elliott struggles with his medication

Elliott stared at the ceiling above him, though he couldn't really see it in the dark. His body felt strange, like it didn't quite belong to him anymore. The only sensations he remembers feeling was the steadily approaching cramps in the back of his legs, as he held them open, and the rhythmic breathing of his partner's breath on his neck, the hot air somehow making him feel colder than before. That was the excuse he'd used when his partner's hands began to shift under his bed shirt.  
"Leave it on. I'm cold."  
Pathetic.  
Octavio hadn't questioned it too much. Maybe if Elliott had been more attentive to what was happening around him, he'd have noticed his boyfriend's movement's were slower and more withdrawn than usual, like there was a similar weight weighing him down.

He hadn't noticed how quiet the room was. The only sounds being the shifting of the sheets and the occasional, dull echo of skin on skin. Everything felt so heavy. An unnecessary effort. His hands lay idly by his sides, while his partner's loosely gripped the pillow on either side of his head, searching for any sensation of softness and comfort he could find at this point. It wasn't until the trickster's eyes began to blur, and his view of spot on the ceiling became more obstructed, did he realise he was being called out to. He was drawn back to reality with an instinctive grunt, wondering if his lover had finished already.  
"Elliott?"  
"What?"  
The runner's voice seemed to quieten, as he continued to speak.  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"I already told you it's fine. You can keep going."

Octavio had already pulled him up on his behaviour, after he'd uncharacteristically rejected any foreplay that wasn't necessary, simply wanting to get on with things. The trickster had told him, it was fine, he didn't want to stop and just wanted to get off. Perhaps that's what was causing his partner to be suspicious, since it was quickly becoming obvious that Elliott's body had no intention of allowing him to do that.  
"Elliott...What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"You sound like you're crying."  
Elliott blinked a few times, as if trying to confirm his boyfriend's theory. He shifted his hips around with a sigh.  
"I...Can you just get a move on? I have work in the morning."

He could feel the younger legend's fringe brush against his shoulder, like he was hanging his head. He clumsily moved his weight about, for a few moments before withdrawing from his partner and awkward hovering over him.  
"What are you doing?" the trickster asked. It seemed like every time he was forced to speak, his tone became more and more tired.  
"Just tell me what's wrong with you!" his lover responded, the ache evident in his voice.  
"There's nothing wrong with me! Why does everyone always try to pin everything on me?!"  
"Dios Mio, Elliott. You're barely even here with me. You're not even hard, for fucks sake."  
Elliott raised a hand, placing it on the runner's chest so he could push him away.  
"And that's my fault? If anything th-that means you're not doing your job."  
He rolled over, after that, leaving the younger man, with an unsettling cocktail of emotions.

Octavio wasn't sure if he was confused, hurt or angry at his lover's remark, as he too turned away, moving to sit on the edge of the bed for a moment before moving to stand up.  
"Where are you going now?" his partner mumbled from his spot under the covers.  
"Bathroom."  
The trickster scoffed.  
"Seriously? You're gonna go jerk off after I t-told you it was fine?"  
The runner's hand gripped the door handle, tightly.  
"But it's not fine. Is it? You know what, Elliott? Maybe I just don't want to have sex with you. I thought I might just tell you that. Maybe it'll spare your feelings."  
"Tav…".  
"No. Jódete."


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an rp on my ask-octane-mirage blog on Tumblr. For context: Octane did a dangerous stunt which upset Mirage. Octane planned this as a way to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was expanded into a smut fic, called "Under the Stars". I'm posting the original drabble here for those who just want wholesome content without the nsfw stuff added in.

Elliott checked the text again, to make sure he'd gotten the directions right. Go outside the main building and turn left. His boots crunched against the late evening frost that had begun to settle on the grass under his feet. He looked over his shoulder a few times as he crossed the compound, paranoid this was some sort of joke. His eyes settled on the precipitation that had collected on his boots, shoving his hands into his pockets, while he waited. His breath was visible, as he exhaled and shuffled around on his feet, in an attempt to stay warm. He tightened the scarf around his neck before zipping his coat up a little higher. Where the hell was Octavio?

As if on cue, the bushes behind him began to rustle, and his partner jumped out from a gap between the trees.  
"You made it!"   
The trickster chuckled softly at his enthusiasm.   
"Yeah, well...It wasn't exactly hard to find. It's not like there's anywhere to really go around here."   
"Fair point" Octavio commented, taking his lover's hand and began leading him through the gap he'd just come from.   
"Where does this go to?" Elliott asked, taking special care to not trip over any of the rocks or fallen tree branches on the way.   
"You'll see" is all he received in response.

Elliott was lost for words, as they stepped into a small clearing. The area felt enclosed and safe from prying eyes, the perimeter was surrounded by various plants and colourful wild flowers. The space had been accented with candles, all perched inside different sized jars, adding a peaceful glow. A couple of blankets were spread out in the middle.   
"Babe...did you do all this?"   
"Yup!" the runner replied, his entire body was practically vibrating with anticipation. "But wait...there's more!"   
Octavio beckoned for the trickster to follow him, as he moved to sit down on the blanket. Elliott watched his partner with curious eyes, when he began to search around in his backpack, pulling out two mugs and a flask.  
“I asked Ajay if I could borrow her special hot chocolate recipe for the occasion” the runner explained, grinning to himself while he poured the steaming liquid into the mugs before offering one to his partner. “I couldn’t get my hands on any marshmallows though. But I did find this!”  
Elliott’s eyes lit up when he was offered a large bar of chocolate.   
“My favourite.”  
“I know” the runner responded, giving him a cheeky wink.  
The trickster sighed contently, as his partner leaned against him, grabbing one of the larger blankets to wrap around their shoulders.  
“It’s really beautiful out here” he said, looking around the space once more, as he helped himself to some chocolate.   
He couldn’t help but smile when his eyes settled on the wild flowers, noting that they were similar to bouquet he’d received from his boyfriend, earlier that week.  
“How did you find it?”  
“Oh, you know. Exploring” Octavio replied, sounded somewhat smug. “But you haven’t even seen the best part, amor! Look up.”

The sky was clear over their heads, allowing them a perfect view of the stars as they twinkled above them.   
“Wow” was all Elliott managed to get out. “You really don’t see this stuff in the city, do you?”  
“Cool, right?” Octavio spoke, a hint of awe to his voice.  
Elliott’s hands clasped the mug tighter, the heat making his fingers tingle. The warmth continued it’s journey to his face, eventually landing to settle in his chest as he looked at his partner. Octavio’s eyelashes fluttered as his beautiful hazel eyes roamed the sky above him, his hand coming to brush his hair out of his eyes for a better view. The tip of his nose and the highpoints of his cheeks were slightly rosier than usual, caused by exposure to the chill in the air. Elliott placed his mug to the side, scooting closer so he could wrap both arms around the younger legend, pulling him into his chest. Octavio giggled quietly, as the trickster buried his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him softly.

“So, what do you see?” Octavio asked, turning his attention back to the sky.  
“Huh?”   
“The stars” the runner replied, using his finger to try trace out a pattern, in front of their faces. “Those ones kinda look like a bunny. Mira, there’s the ears and...I guess that kinda looks like a body.”   
Elliott chuckled as he tried to make out what his partner was seeing.  
“Uh, yeah. I think I see it. Okay, see those four stars in a straight line, over there?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“That’s a pencil.”  
Octavio snorted.   
“That’s cheating!”   
Elliott shoved the younger legend back onto the blanket playfully, causing him to laugh harder. He shuffled himself around so he could lie next to him, pulling the blanket over them both.   
“Sorry, we all can’t be so artistically minded, like you. I still can’t believe you managed to plan all this so quickly.”   
Octavio twiddled his thumbs, awkwardly.  
“I mean...It wasn’t really that hard...Do you like it?”  
“I love it.”  
The runner smiled shyly, meeting his lover’s eyes.  
“I love you, Ell. And I know I might not always be the best at showing it, and I sometimes do and say the wrong thing, and I know this doesn’t make up for it-.”  
“But it’s a start,” Elliott told him, cupping his cheek with one hand.  
Octavio grinned at the comment.   
“Good. Because...you know words have never really been...my thing.”  
“That’s okay” the trickster spoke, dipping his head so their lips could meet. “I think I get what you’re trying to say.”


	5. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to try make a pizza from scratch

"What are you doing?"   
Elliott looked up with a gentle smile, when he heard his partner approach. He patted the spot on the couch beside him, as a silent invitation for the runner to join him. Octavio happily complied with the request, snuggling closer when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him into the trickster's chest.   
"I'm just looking over the results of the last game. Some of these fledglings are getting pretty good."   
Octavio hummed disinterestedly, in response.   
"Eh, they don't intimidate me. They're still in the lower roster for a reason."   
Elliott chuckled quietly at the statement.   
"We all started there, you know."   
"Yeah, and some of us got out of it, faster than others," the younger legend, said proudly.   
"So, did you have a reason to be concerned about what I'm up to?" Elliott asked, smiling warmly when his boyfriend looked up at him with a shimmer in his eyes.   
"I'm hungry."   
"I knew there had to be something" the trickster replied playfully, moving his hand downwards to lightly tickle his boyfriend's side, making him giggle. "Brat." 

"What are you in the mood for?" Elliott inquired, watching with a raised eyebrow, as the younger legend rested his elbows on the counter top and sighed dramatically.   
"Pizza. But we can't order pizza out here."   
The trickster hummed in acknowledgement, while he opened the fridge to survey their options.   
"Yeah. Talos doesn't exactly do takeout."   
He ran a thoughtful hand over his beard.   
"Maybe we could make our own?"   
Octavio perked up at the suggestion, drumming his hands excitedly on the counter.   
"Yes! That sounds awesome! I'm gonna make the best pizza you've ever seen!" 

"Have you ever made a pizza from scratch before?" Octavio asked, as he watched his boyfriend measure some flour.   
"No, but it can't be that hard, right?" Elliott replied, glancing at the recipe on his phone once more. "As long as I get the dough right, it should be good."   
"What can I do?"  
"You can get the toppings started, if you like. Though, we're kind of lacking options."   
"The toppings are the best part!" the runner exclaimed, opening the fridge. "Can you put bacon on pizza?".   
"Of course you can" Elliott chuckled, forming his newly made dough into a ball, before setting it on the workspace to begin rolling it out. Octavio set his selection of ingredients next him, as he worked.   
"Then we're having bacon, mushrooms and peppers!"  
"Sounds...not like what I'd usually order" Elliott admitted, shaping the pizza base. "But I guess we'll have to make do." 

"How long is it gonna take?" Octavio asked, bending over to peer into the oven, causing his boyfriend to laugh.   
"It's only been in there, five minutes and that's the third time you've asked that!"   
"I call dibs on the first slice! You know the rules!"   
"I made it!" Elliott retaliated, playfully swatting his partner's butt. "I think we should clean this mess up first, and then we can chill out."   
"Pizza and chill, huh?"  
"You wipe that smirk off your face, right now, Mr Silva!"   
Octavio grinned at him.   
"Make me."   
The trickster returned his grin, placing a hand on each of his cheeks, before lower his face to place a sweet kiss on his partner's lips.   
"Did that work?"   
The runner smirked at him again, shaking his head mischievously. He couldn't stop himself from giggling when he was picked up, spun around and set on the counter top, while his partner began to nuzzle at his neck.   
"Elliott...that tickles."   
"Sorry" the trickster said, offering his partner a coy smile, as he began to move away, only to be pulled back in by Octavio.   
“I didn’t mean stop, cariño.”  
“I know” Elliott sighed wistfully, using one hand to swoop the runner’s fringe from his face, before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “But if I let myself get distracted by you, the apartment might catch fire because I left the oven on.”  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Octavio quipped, and Elliott chuckled quietly, finding the way his boyfriend snorted at his own joke incredibly endearing. 

“Babe, can you pass me the flour?”   
Octavio looked up from his phone, at his partner’s request, who was now facing one of the cupboards in the kitchen, with a hand out, waiting for his requisition to be filled. The runner’s eyes flicked to the container of flour, and then to the leftover over flour on the counter top. Smiling impishly, he scooped up some of the flour, and without missing a beat, tossed it in his partner’s direction, hitting the back of his shirt.   
“Tav! What the hell?!”  
“You told me to pass you the flour!” the speedster cackled, as he sprinted out of the kitchen.  
“You little shit! Get back here!”   
Elliott decided to chase him, following the sound of his laughter into the living room.   
“You’ll never catch me, amor! I’m too fast!” Octavio taunted him, as he dashed towards the coffee table, stopping momentarily to see what the trickster’s next move might be.   
“Maybe” Elliott quipped back. “But you’re gonna run out of places to run to eventually!”   
His point was quickly proven when the runner tried to scoot past him, to make a retreat into their bedroom, making it almost too easy for the trickster to catch him by the arm and pull him into his chest.   
“Gotcha!”  
Octavio squirmed in his grasp, trying to break free but he couldn’t resist the urge to double over into a fit of giggles when his partner began lightly tickling his sides.  
“You, ah, can’t do that! That’s, hehe, cheating!” he protested, but to little avail. “Save me, Mica! Your dad’s using tickle tactics!”  
“Mica can’t save you now!” Elliott chortled in response, glancing in the direction of the hamster cage. “No one can save you from...Wait...Do you smell burning?”  
They both exchanged a glance before darting back to the kitchen. 

“Well this is...shit” the trickster spoke, while he placed the charred pizza on the kitchen island. Octavio placed a hand over his stomach, trying to quell it’s rumbling.   
“We can still eat it right? I’m starving! I gotta try some!”   
Elliott gave his boyfriend a pointed look, as he cut himself a slice of pizza and began chewing with a loud “crunch”.  
“It’s not even that bad!” the runner stated, offering the slice to the trickster, who took a delicate bite, wrinkling his nose in displeasure at the burnt taste.   
“That is the worst thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” Elliott said, wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb.   
The couple stared dejectedly at their ruined meal momentarily, until the trickster shook his head and began to laugh.   
“It’s a shame you weren’t filming this. I’m sure your fans would’ve gotten a kick out of it.”  
The runner sighed in response, a pout forming on his lips.   
“I really wanted to eat that.”  
“I know, I’m sorry” his partner told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “When we get back to Solace, my first priority will be to order you all the pizza you could ever eat!”  
Octavio laughed at his words, turning his head to grin at him.   
“You know, I’m gonna hold you to that, amor.”


	6. Cockatoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott likes when Octavio's hair does "the thing".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr; ohthatsviolet

It was an unusual sight to see Octavio Silva out cold; lips slightly parted, as he let out steady breaths, one arm tucked securely under his pillow while his face remained buried in the gap between his own and his partner's. Elliott thought it was funny, albeit, a tad uncomfortable at times, that his smaller boyfriend somehow managed to take up most of the space in their bed, even without his prosthetics on. He didn't mind. He'd been awake for a while, with the buzz of the previous day's game still running fresh in his veins. He almost always found it difficult to sleep after a match, no matter if he did well or not. There was always too much to think about and too many scenes to replay in his head. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect on Octavio, who had miraculously crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow that night, and had barely stirred since. 

Elliott turned onto his side, sweeping his hair back so it settled wildly over his skull. He'd accepted that sleep was off the table now, as the early morning sun made its presence known through the curtains, creeping its way onto the end of the bed. Tired eyes gazed lovingly towards his sleeping counterpart, and despite being with the speedster for some time now, moments like these sometimes still baffled the trickster. Occasionally, especially during the games, he found himself forgetting that his partner was actually capable of relaxing sometimes. And he looked positively adorable while doing so. He trailed a single finger down the exposed skin of the younger legend's neck, tracing over the small birthmark there, and followed it's path onto the two on the top of his shoulder, onto the other hidden in the valley of his shoulder blades. Octavio's parted lips met to form a soft smile, before letting out a quiet puff of air that could almost be mistaken for a laugh, under different circumstances. However, as his dark lashes began to flutter, Elliott came to the realisation that perhaps it was a laugh. Octavio was extremely ticklish, this he knew, which caused him to feel slightly guilty about accidentally disturbing his slumber. 

"Hola" he said quietly, his voice still hoarse with sleep. He half opened one of his hazel eyes, to meet a pair of brown, that smiled ever so softly at him. A warm hand came to rest on him, as the trickster brushed his thumb over his lower back lightly.   
"Hey there."   
Octavio pushed himself up slightly, removing his face from the confines of the pillows, as he rubbed at the sheet lines that had formed on his cheek, with one hand.   
"What time is it?"   
Instead of an actual answer, however, all he received from his boyfriend was an almost inaudible chuckle, as he turned to face him.   
"What?"   
"Baby, your hair is doing the thing" Elliott continued, obviously amused by this whole situation. "And it looks incredible right now."   
"It does?"   
"You look like a cockatoo."   
"Cocka-who?"   
"It doesn't look as amazing as mine of course" the trickster quipped, watching as his lover's hand moved to scrub through his hair, eventually using his own hand to pull the younger man's away. "Don't. I like it messy." 

Octavio seemed content at that, shuffling himself over so he could tuck his head under the trickster's chin. Elliott wrapped an arm around his waist, using his free hand to comb through the back of his partner's hair, taming it, if only slightly.   
"Yesterday was a pretty big for you, huh?"   
"Mmm."   
The reply was simple, but told him everything he needed to know, as he felt the speedster's weight grow slightly heavier against him.   
"Okay, you get some more sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here to keep the bed head monsters away."   
Octavio snorted at the remark, before letting out a peaceful sigh, as his eyes drifted comfortably shut again. Elliott brushed his fingers along his spine as he observed the scene, unable to resist the urge to slide his fingers into his hair, once more. Octavio Silva was out cold again; as unusual as it was. 


	7. Octavio Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio Can't Sleep

The breath on the back of his neck, provided a sense of comfort, despite tickling his skin slightly. Octavio leaned back into the security of his lover's sleeping form. He knew from memory that the trickster's eyelashes would be fluttering involuntarily, like they always did when he slept and dreamt. Elliott almost always seemed to dream, and they were typically fairly bizarre. So much so, Octavio found himself looking forward to hearing about them when his boyfriend awoke from his slumber every morning. They would try to interpret them sometimes; usually falling into fits of giggles at their ridiculous meanings. 

Octavio himself rarely dreamed, and when he did, they were frightening or focused on some aspect of his life he wasn't entirely comfortable with. He envied Elliott sometimes because of that. He found himself envying his partner in this current moment, simply for being able to fall into the world of dreams at all; his own eyes feeling dry and prickly from a lack of sleep. He sighed, running his fingers down the length of his love's arm, that was draped securely over his waist, stopping to place his hand over the one that rested on his stomach. He shifted his head about on his pillow, disturbing the nose that was buried into the base of his skull, causing Elliott to grunt in his sleep, before coming to a still again. 

It almost felt like their bodies were melting together, to form one, as Elliott's weight leaned further into him, signifying he was falling deeper into his slumber. Octavio wouldn't dare budge, through fear he might disturb his lover again. He was enjoying the comforting sensation of being spooned, and didn't want his partner to roll away just yet. He liked the warmth, and the feeling of sharing each other's space, allowing their frames to slot together comfortably. His boyfriend almost felt like a protective barrier around him, safeguarding him from the rest of the world, when he needed it. He moved his hand again, tangling his fingers with Elliott's, continuing to listen to the trickster's rhythmic breaths, behind him; slow and relaxed. He might not be able to sleep just yet, but at least he could enjoy the ambience. 


	8. Hair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio plays with Elliott's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting is kinda weird because it was posted to Tumblr first.

Octavio practically skipped from the kitchen and back to the living room, with a bowl of chocolatey cereal in hand. This was the first weekend in a while they'd woken up early, and the speedster had found himself feeling nostalgic for his childhood tradition of watching Saturday morning cartoons. Only this time it would be better; he wasn't watching them alone. It was actually Elliott who had woken up first, which was an unusual occurrence. He sat cross-legged at the coffee table, steadily typing away at his laptop, despite trying and failing to stifle several yawns, obviously still tired. Octavio jumped onto the couch behind him, almost spilling his breakfast in the process. "Are you sure you didn't want anything?”

The trickster shook his head. 

“I’ll grab something in a little bit,” he said, continuing to tap on his keyboard. “I really need to figure out what’s going on with my gear before the next game.”

“You don’t want to watch cartoons with me first?” Octavio asked, between mouthfuls of cereal. “The one on next is about these aliens that try to fit in among the humans. I think you’d like it.”

“I’d love to, babe but…,” Elliott trailed off, running both hands through his hair, only for his sleep tousled curls to fall into his face again, moments later. “I’m just a little stressed right now. I'd rather get this out of the way.”

Octavio nodded knowingly, slurping the last of the milk from his bowl, before placing it to the side. He wiped his hands on his vest before, leaning forward and without saying a word, began scratching the nape of his partner’s neck gently with his finger tips. Elliott tensed momentarily at the sudden content, but the tension in his shoulders seemed to fade quickly, as Octavio continued. He took his laptop from the coffee table, and rested it on his thighs, as he leaned back into the space between his boyfriend’s legs, giving him easier access. Octavio responded quickly, combing his fingers through his partner’s hair, gently pulling his curls away from his face. Elliott let out a satisfied hum, as the speedster began to lightly graze his nails over his scalp, just the way he liked it. He found himself distracted from his work, as Octavio continued to give him his attention, and allowed his eyes to droop closed, goosebumps forming on his arms as the runner brushed over all the right spots. Octavio knew how much Elliott enjoyed having his hair played with, and he liked it too. Elliott always kept his famous curls in near perfect condition, so this task was far from a chore. He moved his hands to scratch along the front of the trickster’s hairline when he leaned back against his legs fully, resting the back of his head against the runner’s thigh. Octavio sectioned off a small piece of hair, curious as to what he could achieve with it, as began crossing the strands over one another, in a criss-cross pattern. 

Elliott let out a contented sigh as Octavio finished up his small braid, allowing it to fall freely among his curls. He noticed how the trickster was breathing slightly heavier now, and figured he must have fallen asleep at some point. The runner adjusted his partner’s head in his lap, in an attempt to make him as comfortable as possible. His eyes settled on the TV in front of them, when he heard the familiar theme song begin to play, before drifting back to his boyfriend. He was going to miss the cartoons, but at least he’d have a cool new hairstyle when he woke up. 

_Sort of_. 


	9. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott finds his bar lacking customers, one night. He and Octavio find some ways to pass the time.

"Where the hell is everyone?"   
Octavio looked up from his phone, towards his partner who was stood on the other side of the bar, drumming his fingers impatiently on the bar top. He swung his legs back and forth as he turned around in his stool to look around the room. He hadn't realised the older couple and the group who had decided to make the Paradise Lounge their pit stop, before heading on to a club for the night, had left, leaving the place empty except for them. He hadn't noticed how the place had grown quiet, save for the slow jazz coming from the speakers in the corner of the room. Elliott liked to play it when there was no live music, claiming it made the bar feel more classy.   
"Normally, there's at least some crowd in here on a Thursday night," the trickster continued, leaning his elbows on the counter with a sigh. "It's been so dead in here."   
"There is that liveshow in the square tonight. Maybe everyone went to that," Octavio suggested, finishing off the level he was playing, before shoving his phone into his pocket.   
"You should've gone too," Elliott said, sliding his hand over the counter to playfully poke at the speedster's fingers. "I know Ajay mentioned it. You could still go if you want. I don't mind."   
"And leave you here bored and alone?" he retaliated, flicking his boyfriend’s fingers in return. "Nah."   
"I don't mind being alone," Elliott told him, with a shrug of his shoulders. "But...I guess you're right about the boring part."   
"We have this whole place to ourselves!" Octavio piped up, as he hopped out of his seat, as if he wasn't completely stating the obvious. "We could have some fun of our own, right here!"   
"Oh?" the trickster replied, his tone teasing. "Alright, I'll bite. What did you have in mind?" 

"Eight...nine...ten. Okay, ready or not here I come!"   
Elliott removed his hands from his eyes and peered around the room for any sign of his boyfriend. He stepped out from behind the bar, and walked around, looking underneath the tables and in the bathrooms. He eventually spotted the runner, practically crawling across the floor, attempting to make his way from behind one of the booths to behind the bar, when he thought Elliott wasn't looking.   
"Cheater!" Elliott called out, dramatically pointing towards him, obviously startling him in the process.   
He laughed when Octavio jumped, lost his balance and ended up toppling onto his backside.   
"You're not supposed to leave your hiding spot!"   
"There's no rule in the hide and seek rule book that says that!" the speedster claimed, a pout forming on his lips.   
Elliott walked towards him, and offered him a hand up; pulling him onto the makeshift dance floor as he did so.   
"Still, I win by default."   
"But that's not fair! There's no good places to hide in here!" 

“Now, stand back and watch as I beat you in the art of dance, too,” the trickster teased, flashing his partner a cocky grin.   
Octavio rolled his eyes but couldn’t resist the urge to smile back.   
“You know I was forced to have actual dance classes? With an actual dance teacher?”   
“So? It doesn’t matter if you don’t have the raw talent and skill, like me,” Elliott quipped back, turning himself into a spin, allowing his partner to take hold of his hands when he spun back around to face him.   
The runner swung their hands blissfully between them, before leading his partner into a simple twirl.   
“Is this something your dance teacher taught you?” Elliott asked, with a small laugh, causing Octavio to snort.   
“Just because I had dance lessons, doesn’t mean I was actually paying attention. Besides, I don’t think this music fits any steps I know.”  
“Well, I guess that means we’ll just have to make up our own dance,” the trickster replied coyly, bringing his boyfriend’s hands to rest around his neck, while he slid his own onto the speedster’s hips.   
They swayed back and forth, to the soft jazz that was still playing in the background; neither of them concerning themselves with keeping to the beat, preferring to focus their attention on each other and this quiet moment they were getting to share.   
“You could still go to that show, y’know,” Elliott said quietly, feeling Octavio’s fingers lace tighter around his neck. “I don’t mind. Honestly.”  
The runner shrugged nonchalantly, before speaking.   
“I’d rather stay here and goof off with you. I’m having fun.”   
“I’m having fun too,” the trickster hummed, brushing his fingers lightly against the speedster’s lower back. “You’re my favourite person to goof off with. Or...do everything with, really.”   
Octavio smiled brightly at the statement, though there was a hint of shyness behind it; a look Elliott only ever seemed to receive. They shared a soft kiss, before returning to their dance, swaying out of time with the music until the early hours of the morning, locked in each other’s hold. 


	10. Hamster Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott's feeling a bit down, so Octavio suggests they spend some time with their hamster, Mica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this was meant to be but...yeah. It's some random domestic Miroctane.

Octavio swung his towel around his shoulders as he left the gym, humming a tune to himself while he made his way back towards his apartment. He normally wouldn’t work out this late, but decided to wait until evening so he could workout with Anita. He was starting to notice the effects of her guidance when it came to strength training, and was feeling pretty good about himself, when he reached his home and made his way inside, immediately calling out to his partner.  
“Mi amor, I’m _hoooome_,” he practically sang, dumping his gym bag and towel in the front hall. “Elliott?”   
He glanced over towards the trickster’s desk, where he’d been working on something before Octavio left, but he was no longer there. He wasn’t in the kitchen either. The runner pushed the bedroom door open, finding the room shrouded in darkness with the curtains closed. He could see the shadowy figure of his boyfriend, sitting on their bed, half tucked under the blankets. It was only when he got closer, did he notice the sounds of sniffling and he instinctively reached out for his partner as soon as he’d clambered onto the bed.   
“Elliott?” he said, his words gentle, in a tone he seemed to reserve just for him. “What’s wrong?”  
The trickster appeared to shrug and shake his head, allowing his curls to tumble over his features as fresh tears began to roll onto his cheeks.   
“I...don’t...know.”  
“You can tell me. I won’t judge.”  
“I don’t know,” Elliott repeated, rubbing at his eye with a balled fist. “I just...feel like sh-shit and I...I don’t know.”   
He leaned towards the runner while he continued to cry, obviously wanting his comfort. Octavio allowed him to bury his face in his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He wasn’t the best with these types of situations. Of course, knowing his love was feeling bad, made him feel bad too, but he never quite knew what to say to make him feel better. He resorted to running a soothing hand down his back, while the other scratched lightly at the fade shaved into the back of his neck. He thought maybe sometimes Elliott preferred the silence; he never liked feeling pressured to talk about things right away, so moments like this gave him some time to gather his thoughts.  
“I th-think I’m just...pissed off, at work and stuff,” Elliott eventually mumbled into his shoulder. “I’m kind of...overwhelmed.”   
“I’m sorry you’re feeling crappy,” Octavio eventually spoke up, deciding it might be best to say...something. “You could have texted me. I would’ve been home as fast as I could. It’s kind of my specialty.”   
He thinks he heard his boyfriend laugh a little at that, feeling the trickster squeeze his hips appreciatively before pulling away slightly.   
“Did you eat yet?” Octavio continued. “I could...try and make you something or...order something in? That might be better.”  
“I think I might just have a shower,” Elliott replied, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “I just want to freshen up a little, y’know?” 

* * *

Octavio looked down into the hamster cage in the living room, some time later, waiting for the familiar nose to peek from the little house in the corner. It was like clockwork, how Mica seemed to awaken at almost the exact same time every day. He grinned to himself, when the hamster clambered out and peered up at him expectantly.   
"Hey, niño! Good morning, or...evening, I guess."   
The runner poured some food into the nearby bowl, and dropped his hand inside the cage to stroke the rodent while he ate.   
"Your dad's not feeling too good today," he said, ensuring to keep his voice down. "You're gonna have to give him some kisses, I think."   
Octavio gave him some time to nibble on his food and take a drink, before lifting Mica into his hands, taking him over to sit on the couch. He stroked his fur lightly with one finger, turning his head when he heard the bedroom door open. He smiled at his partner, who was now wearing a much cleaner looking t-shirt, with his damp hair pinned on top of his head with a neon coloured clip.   
"Mira, someone wanted to say hi," the speedster said cheerfully, passing Mica to the trickster as he sat down.   
"Hey, little buddy," Elliott cooed, scratching him between the ears. "How are you doing today, hmm?"   
"You know, I saw something cool on the internet, I've been wanting to try for a while," the runner began, gaining his lover's attention.   
"Oh, yeah? What is it?"   
"I saw a video that said if you make your hamster super relaxed, they go really flat. Like a pancake!"   
The trickster chuckled quietly.   
“Like a pancake?”  
“Yeah! You gotta do it like this,” Octavio piped up, demonstrating by running a finger down the length of their hamster’s body a few times. “The person in the video kept doing that over and over, until it went really thin!”  
He allowed his partner to take over, watching while Elliott petted Mica repeatedly with a loving care. The rodent twitched it’s nose, enjoying the attention until his eyes began to droop closed, and he felt a little heavier in the trickster’s palm.   
“I think I just sent him to sleep,” Elliott eventually said, a hint of amusement to his voice. “He doesn’t look very...pancake-y.”   
“Maybe we need to keep trying!” the runner replied, leaning in for a closer look. “I don’t think he got any thinner at all.”   
“I do know one thing,” Elliott continued, smiling softly at his pet. “I can’t bring myself to disturb him. He’s too cute. Looks like I’m stuck here for the rest of the night.”  
“That sounds good to me,” Octavio said, resting his cheek against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We could watch some movies or something? I might make you feel a little better. Or...we can just talk about stuff. If you want to. Or just...cuddle.”  
“That sounds perfect,” the trickster hummed, turning his face to kiss the top of his partner’s head, before looking back to the sleeping hamster in his hand. “Our little family always knows how to make me feel better.” 


	11. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes after a long day, all you need is a hug.

Elliott kicked off his boots, as soon as he stepped inside his home, ignoring the dried mud trail he’d left behind. He thought this day would never end; his feet were killing him. Mindlessly, he made his way to the couch and flopped down with a heavy sigh. Octavio soon followed, after putting his stim belt away, having dumped most of his other gear randomly across their apartment. Usually, the trickster would ask him to clean up after himself, but tonight he was simply too tired to care. They had been called from bed early that morning for a last minute interview, followed by training, a game that lasted far longer than it needed to - damn campers - a press event, and finally some new sponsors had expressed their interest, so they had meetings with them too. It was now very late into the evening, and Elliott was almost positive he could feel every single muscle in his body cry out for help, they were so exhausted. But he couldn’t relax just yet. His holo-gear had taken a beating in the final circle and had stopped working properly, so that would need to be fixed as soon as possible. Octavio stretched his arms out, watching his partner’s eyes flick back and forth across the ceiling; his brain already ticking over with possible solutions and fixes.   
"I'm hungry," he spoke, hoping it would bring his boyfriend back from the world of electricals and mathematics. "We didn't even get to have lunch today."   
Elliott looked at him, his eyes already starting to droop slightly.   
"Huh?"   
"I'm hungry."   
"Oh," the trickster replied, sitting up slightly. "Um...can you just order something in for us, babe? I just...can't be bothered to cook right now. Sorry."   
"That's exactly what I was thinking," Octavio said, already pulling out his phone to peruse some menus. "What are you in the mood for?"   
Elliott simply shrugged, before standing and stretching himself out.   
"You choose." 

Not too long later, Elliott was sat at his desk, watching as a series of numbers rolled across his computer screen, as he ran his tests on his gear. The rim of his beer bottle rested against his lips and he blew against it, creating a low whistling sound.   
"Food should be here in about thirty minutes," Octavio told him, brushing his hand against his shoulder before coming to lean against his desk.   
The trickster pried his eyes away from the screen, directing them towards his boyfriend instead. The runner looked tired, a sight he rarely saw. He took his hand, giving it a light, playful shake.   
"You good?"   
"Yeah," Octavio replied, giving him a reassuring nod. "Just...almost starving at this point."   
The trickster chuckled quietly, still toying with his lover's fingers.   
"Me too, actually. I guess, I just got kinda distracted."   
Octavio glanced at the computer screen, which had now come to a stand still.   
"I would offer to help, amor, but I'm not really smart when it comes to...whatever that stuff is."   
Elliott laughed again, but it had a little more energy behind it this time.   
"I have an idea for how you can help," he said, sliding his hand onto the speedster's hip and pulling him into his lap.   
"Elliott...Mierda, I don't know if I have the energy for this right now."   
"No, silly," the trickster scolded playfully. "I just want one of your hugs." 

Octavio gave him a coy smile, before leaning into him, wrapping his arms securely around his neck, allowing his partner to rest his chin on his shoulder. Elliott returned the embrace, encircling the runner in his arms. He hummed contentedly, turning his head slightly so the tip of his nose connected with the younger legend's neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like the fresh outdoors with a hint of the deodorant he liked to wear. The runner brushed the back of his neck with the pad of his thumb, slowly creeping his fingers to scratch along the nape. A happy sigh escaped Elliott’s lips, as he sank into the warmth and comfort of his partner's arms.   
"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall asleep," he said softly, causing Octavio to laugh quietly.   
"Go ahead, cariño. Sleep if you want."   
"But then we won't be able to have dinner together."   
The runner pulled away slightly, a sly grin on his face.   
"Damn, I thought I would've gotten away with eating your food too!"   
Elliott gasped dramatically, feigning offense.   
"Meanie!"   
He moved his hands under his boyfriend's shirt, tickling his ribs lightly. Octavio giggled mischievously, wiggling around in his lap while he tried to swat his hands away.   
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" he cackled, tears of laughter being to prick in the corners of his eyes. "Basta!"   
"I'm sorry," the trickster teased, allowing him to calm down again. "You're still a meanie though."   
"Sucks to be you then, because you still love me!" Octavio quipped back, leaning against his partner again, who graciously returned the hug.   
"Y'know what? Screw this. I'll fix it tomorrow," Elliott said, beginning to rub gentle circles into the speedster's lower back. "I just want to spend time with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an absolute sucker for domestic Miroctane and I ain't even ashamed to admit it.


	12. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott has an accident. Octavio patches him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained mentions of blood.

"FUCK THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT! FUCK!" 

Octavio slowly removed his headphones, leaving them to hang around his neck as he paused the video he was watching. He glanced over the back of the couch, to where his boyfriend was sat at his desk, appearing to be in some distress.   
"Elliott?" he called towards him, setting his laptop to the side. "You okay?"   
"Don't talk to me," the trickster replied, slumping over his desk with a frustrated sigh.   
Octavio got up from his seat and made his way towards him, resting a tentative hand on his shoulder.   
"What's up?"  
Elliott sat back in his seat, using one hand to cup his other, trying to stop the blood that was trickling from his palm, ruining his desk.   
"I was trying to tinker with something and I was using a clamp and...well...this happened."   
"Are you okay?"   
"I don't think I've broken anything, I'm just...ruining everything. As usual." 

Octavio rushed away to fetch a first aid kit and towel, returning as quickly as he could. He perched himself on the edge of his partner's desk, watching as Elliott dabbed the blood away the best he could, before deciding to wrap the towel around it and make his way to the sink to wash it more thoroughly. The runner followed him, first aid kit in hand.   
"I hope this doesn't need stitches," Elliott muttered to himself, reaching to take the small plastic case from his boyfriend.   
"Let me help," the speedster offered, taking out a roll of bandages and some gauze. "I had to patch myself up more times than I can count! Believe it or not, I actually listened to Ajay sometimes."   
Elliott leaned back against the counter, allowing his hand to be taken and attended to. He winced slightly when Octavio wiped his cut down with an antiseptic wipe, and wrapped it securely.   
"Mira. All better."   
"Thanks, babe."   
The trickster offered him a weak smile, before slinking away and flopping himself down on the couch with a sigh.   
"Everything alright?" Octavio asked, though he could already tell it wasn't.   
"Yeah," the trickster responded.   
He remained quiet for a moment, until deciding to speak up again.   
"I'm just...I always mess things up. Even the stuff I'm supposed to be good at. I think I did more harm than good to that thing I was screwing around with."   
"That's not true. You're awesome at everything."   
The runner shot him a sympathetic look, but he didn't seem to notice it. He stood there for a moment, thinking of what he could do until an idea hit him. 

"Feeling better?" Octavio asked, returning to his partner's side a short while later.   
He hopped onto the couch next to the trickster, who was obviously still feeling sorry for himself.   
"Thanks for helping me out," Elliott said again, idly picking at the bandages on his hand.   
"You'd do the same for me," Octavio replied, brightly. "And have done. Come here."   
The speedster took his injured hand, and brought it to his lips, peppering his knuckles with sweet kisses, making the trickster smile warmly.   
"Better?"  
"If I say no, do I get more kisses?" Elliott quipped, causing the younger legend to laugh.   
Octavio began to dig around his shorts pocket, the sound of crinkling packaging peaking the trickster's interest. An amused smile spread to his face when the runner pulled out a bright yellow lollipop, offering it to him.   
"Here."   
"Tav...What's this for?"   
"For being such a good patient!"   
Elliott laughed quietly.   
"Is this another trick Ajay taught you?"   
"_Please_, amor. I don't need lessons when it comes to candy. Besides, she'd probably lecture people about eating sweets."   
"I think you're exaggerating a little," the trickster laughed again, popping the lollipop into his mouth. "Mmm...Lemon flavour is my favourite."   
"I know. That's why I picked it," Octavio hummed, drawing him into his arms, as they settled themselves on the couch. "Only the best for _my_ patients. Ajay can eat her heart out!" 


	13. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott teaches Octavio how to use the Wingman. Based on my HC that Elliott is an incredible shot with it and is only rivaled by Bangalore.

"Don't you ever get cold?"   
Octavio lowered his weapon and turned to look at his squadmate over his shoulder.   
"Huh?"   
"I said, don't you ever get cold?" Elliott repeated himself, gesturing to the area around them.   
"Nah."   
"Really?" the trickster asked, sounding unconvinced as he adjusted the scarf around his neck. Gets pretty chilly around here, and you're walking around all bare bellied."   
The runner shrugged dismissively. World's Edge was a bit colder than King's Canyon. Sure, some people might argue that wearing a cropped vest that showed off his stomach and arms wasn't the best attire, for a blood sport, but he liked feeling comfortable and unrestricted. After a good run he'd usually warm up in no time. However, today's game was a little different. He'd decided he'd wanted to master his boyfriend's favourite weapon; the wingman. It was going...okay. His aim wasn't the best, being used to automatic weapons which were usually his preference. This meant that they were forced to hold up on different rooftops or ledges, instead of rushing into fights like Octavio would typically do. Elliott had told him it would be easier to start practicing long-range shots first, because there was no use coming face to face with an enemy if he couldn't control the pistol's kickback. 

"Try hit the top of that post over there," the trickster suggested, leaning back against the rocky surface of the ledge they were on.   
Octavio nodded and drew his Wingman again, aiming down sights as he eyed his motionless target. Elliott stepped towards him, observing his form.   
"Relax your shoulders a little."   
"Stop bossing me around!" the speedster retaliated, but subtly did as he was told. "You sound like Anita."   
"Hey, you said you wanted to learn," Elliott chuckled, holding up his hands in a mock defense. "This is how my brother taught me."   
He moved to stand behind the younger Legend, placing his hands on his upper arms to adjust him accordingly, feeling the chill of his boyfriend's arms under his fingertips.   
"You are cold."   
"I'm fine," Octavio replied, somewhat impatiently, his competitive side showing. "Now, come on. Do I look good or what?"   
Elliott grinned mischievously, giving his arms a light squeeze.   
"You mean in general, or-."   
"With the gun, Ell. My..._form_ or whatever."   
The trickster wrapped his arms around the runner's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, as he tried his best to peer down the sights of the gun. Octavio laughed quietly to himself, at the contact, nudging his partner playfully with his elbow.   
"You know, if Anita _were_ here she'd yell at us for being _irresponsible_ for standing like this with a firearm."   
"Well, she's _not_ here," Elliott replied, snuggling closer. "Besides, this way I can see where you're aiming _and_ keep you warm. It's called multitasking."   
"Guess I can't argue with that logic."   
"Nope. It's completely foolproof," the trickster continued. "Now, let's do this. And hey, if you hit your shot, I _might_ add a prize into the mix."  
"Oh?" Octavio asked, his interest piqued. "What is it?" 

Elliott turned his head slightly, placing a firm kiss to the side of the speedster's mask.   
"More of that."   
"Damn," Octavio quipped, rolling his shoulders back. "I guess I better focus then. Gonna be kinda hard though."   
The trickster chuckled quietly.  
"I believe in you, babe. You got it."   
Octavio nodded, lining up his shot once more.   
"Aim up a little," Elliott directed, following his partner's movements with his eyes. "Little more...Okay, that should be good. Shoot."   
Octavio pulled the trigger, letting out a whoop of victory when a piece of wood flew from the top of the post, signifying that he'd hit his target. He threw his arms up, punching the air triumphantly.   
"I did it!"   
"I knew you could!" the trickster praised him, moving his hands to undo the mouthpiece of the speedster's mask.   
He ran his thumbs gently along Octavio's jawline, before leaning in and kissing him warmly.   
"So...you think you can hit some more of those?"   
"Do I get more prizes if I do?" Octavio asked, sweetly causing the other man to laugh.   
"Sure."   
"Alright," the runner replied, nudging his partner out of the way. "Stand back and let me show you how it's done. I'll be a better shot than you in no time!" 


End file.
